Rants Over Quiditch
by liar-liar23
Summary: Oliver is probably the only thing that doesn't annoy Percy.


Inside the 6th year dormitories, Percy Weasley was busy, as usual, sitting cross-legged on his bed. There happened to be the only quiet place, aside from the extremely public library. Percy was doing private work, practicing essays and job applications, studying personal things, such as cauldron thickness and magical beast control. These matters did not involve anyone else. Not that anyone else cared, but just in case they were to look over his shoulder. They would make fun, they did not understand. Not even his family, the bunch of trouble-makers.

A loud stomping could be heard coming up the steps, sounding similar to Peeves trying to disturb a busy class. Percy sighed and attempted to ignore it. The stomping, however, entered the dormitory. It was coming from Oliver Wood. The burly, tall Quidditch Captain dramatically slammed his trunk shut, shoved his books off of his bed and plopped down, face-first, onto his bed.

"A problem, I assume?" Percy inquired.

Oliver groaned a loud, dramatic groan. "Those damn Slytherins."

"I thought you were only practicing today," Percy asked, looking up from his studies.

Despite the fact that he wouldn't participate in Quidditch if his life depended on it, he still took interest. His older brother, Charlie, had played. His younger brothers Fred and George were currently on the team. Besides, being ahead in Quidditch meant being ahead concerning the House Cup. And though sometimes, he hated to admit to it, Percy took quite an interest because of Oliver.

Usually, Oliver was the only to even pretend to take interest in what Percy was saying. It was only fair that he was to take interest in things that Oliver cared about as well.

"We were supposed to practice today," Oliver said, his Irish accent becoming heavier, the more quickly he spoke, and the more anger that was in his voice. He sat up to tell the rest of the story. "I woke the whole team, bright and early, to review my new strategies. We made our way down to the locker room and…I may have spent quite a long time explaining the layouts I had planned… Still yet, I had booked the field for Gryffindor! I know I did! Once we arrived on the field, low and behold, the Slytherin team approached with a damn note from Snape saying that they had 'special' permission to use the field."

"What?" Percy asked, particularly outraged that his own house had gotten cheated out of Quidditch practice due to the Slytherins. "There must be something—"

"That's not the worst of it, Perce," (Percy cringed. He hated when people called him that. His name wasn't 'Perce', it was Percy and even Oliver didn't have the privilege of using that nickname.) "Their new Seeker is Draco Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy's son, the little git. His father bought them all Nimbus 2001s! Those are the fastest bloody brooms available. I can't believe it!"

"Sounds like he bought his way onto the team," Percy said, thinking this was tactful, but extremely unfair, considering his own family hardly had enough money to pay for their school books this year.

"That's exactly what he did!" Oliver threw his hands in the air, outraged. "That's not even the worst of it!" Percy lifted his eyebrows, not sure how Oliver's day could've gotten any worse. "That Hermione Granger stood up for your brother, Ron." (Percy rolled his eyes; of course Ron was involved in something that had nothing to do with him.) "Malfoy called her a mudblood. Can you believe it?"

Percy gasped in disbelief. "And he got away with that?"

"Well, we were all outraged, probably too shocked to react. Then, Ron tried to curse Malfoy, but it backfired and now Ron is puking up slugs."

"How…unfortunate," Percy made a face. "I bet it was that broken wand of his. His own fault, really, for thinking he could get away with driving dad's illegally enchanted car to school. Mom's been telling him to get rid of that thing for years… Anyway, so what happened after that?"

"I didn't feel like humiliating Gryffindor any further and stormed away," Oliver said with a sigh.

"Oh, Oliver," Percy said. "It isn't so bad, after all. Just go and make sure you have the field tomorrow!"

"See, I didn't even think of that," Oliver said.

"You let your emotions get the best of you when Quidditch is involved," Percy said closing his book.

Oliver huffed. He rose from the bed and belly-flopped onto Percy's beside him. "I'm so glad I have a smart friend like you."

Percy rolled his eyes, "Yes, otherwise you mightn't have managed to get all the way to your sixth year."

"Shut up," Oliver said playfully.

"Is that backtalk, Wood?" Percy said slyly. "I can put you in detention for that, you know. Or remove points from your house."

"You wouldn't take points from Gryffindor," Oliver said.

"I wouldn't push it," Percy said, fighting a smile.

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah-"

The word barely left his mouth, when Oliver had attacked. He pinned Percy down by both his arms and startled his waist. Grinning madly, Oliver kissed Percy on the cheek. Percy relaxed and smiled, looking at Oliver through slightly askew glasses.

"Give me one good reason I shouldn't put you in detention straight away," Percy said, wiggling his arms loose to wrap them around Oliver.

The Quidditch Captain smirked. He leaned down and pressed his lips to Percy's. That certainly was a good reason, Percy thought. He kissed Oliver back and rubbed his hand up and down Oliver's back. Oliver shifted closer to Percy, pressing their chests together and also, managing to move around enough to knock Percy's books off the bed.

Percy pulled away and glared at Oliver.

"Oops?" Oliver said.

Percy opened his mouth to fuss at Oliver, as he was so used to fussing. He was a prefect after all; he couldn't let people walk all over him. Not even his brothers. But this time, he 'gave it a rest' as Fred and George had been asking him to do for his entire life. The scowl that had come over his face quickly faded as he looked into Oliver's wide doe eyes. "You better hope my papers didn't get out of order," he couldn't hold back a small comment. It was laced with a smile.


End file.
